fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Miller (Game Of Shadows)
A brilliant strategist, one of the best soldiers in the 20th century and being called one of the best spies the CIA ever had, Sebastian is one of the main characters in Game Of Shadows, nemesis of John Guerra and the Patriots Before the events of Liberation Day, Sebastian led a team in DAMOCLES alongside John who also led his own team and despite them interacting with each other, they had due to security measures by the CIA never the chance to learn the others real identity. Like John, Sebastian is highly intelligent, is able to manipulate even high CIA agents, generals and even head of states into doing what he wants them to do. After the events of Liberation Day and before the events of Proxy Wars he spend all of his time killing head of banks, taking over bank cartels and using them to create a shadow government, which allowed him into manipulating many intelligence agencies and even governments around the world. Unlike John however, Sebastian seems to have little regard for his soldiers seeing them as nothing more than pawns for the as he calls it, greater good. John on the other hand respects his soldiers as allies and his family. Because John doesn't use his soldiers as sacrifices, he uses mercenaries for whom he has no responsibility or respect over. Sebastian was a patriotic CIA agent and leader of his own CIA unit. However when he was behind enemy lies in Afghanistan and chased extremist radicals, his unit came under attack, which killed a large part of his unit. Determined to avenge his fallen comrades, Sebastian chased the radicals and then learned, that the radicals received training from Pakistan. Going rogue, he infiltrated a training scamp for terrorists in Pakistan and collected data, proving that not only did the US know that the terrorists were supported by Pakistan, they even gave the radicals safe passage in exchange for information about radical leaders. Angered by this, he warned the CIA, that one of these days, the radicals would attack US soldiers. The US government however ignored his warning to save the relationship with Pakistan, which lead to radicals being able to detonate bombs in US army bases, killing 340 soldiers, of which most had served alongside Sebastian. Seeing this showed Sebastian, that the world was corrupt and needed to change. After the Liberation Day incident, Sebastian alongside Alice came to the conclusion that peace is an illusion and in order to turn the illusion into a reality, humanity has to be trained like dogs to accept the presence of everlasting piece. He used african militias, drug cartels, terrorist groups and rebels all over the world to distract the CIA and the Mi6 while he kidnapped a renowned scientist who was able to produce artificial oil which could be used for cars, etc. in order to use him as a hostage. After having kidnapped the scientist, Sebastian launched a secret satellite by TALAB, which was equipped with kinetic missiles. He used the missiles to devastate oil fields all over the world. He then joined TALAB's successor and soon took over TALAB's successor. Using assassinations against russian politicians, Sebastian almost provoked war with Russia and forced the USA to kill his enemies to prove their innocent and to prevent WW3. He then begun using terrorism in order to push the intelligence agencies into trying to get even more control, control which he could then use to as he called it; discipline humanity. However his plans were crossed, when John through manipulating and risky means tracked Sebastian down. After disabling Sebastians nukes, the US military and Russian special forces were able to crush Sebastians forces. In a last attempt to flee, the Patriots, led by John and Dalia ambushed Sebastian, Alice and the rest of their forces, killing Alice instantly, wiping out all his remaining forces and leaving Sebastian unable to walk. John and Dalia then took revenge by shooting him several times and then led him bleed or burn to death under his crashed vehicle. more coming soon...